Frozen Heart
by Letliveagain
Summary: While on his way back just after he made his 'deal' with Laufey to have him kill Odin, he encounters a Midgardian girl strangely in Jotunheim. Deciding to be kind he saves her from Frost Giants and takes her back to Asgard where she changes his mind about a lot of things, including Thor's love for a human considering he falls in love with one too...Loki/OC.


The blood had soaked into the snow, looking like blots of red paint on a white canvas that ran all the way from the top to bottom. The girl who had collapsed at the end of the trail looked like a heap of skin and clothes, she was so tiny compared to the red eyed, blue skinned monsters running after her. She had realized it wasn't a dream as soon as her knees had made contact with the wet freezing snow, dreams couldn't feel that real. Oh and when she saw how real the monsters were she knew it wasn't a dream.

One of those things had clawed at her arm trying to grab her and it had turned her arm into an unbearingly painful frostbite, she was afraid she'd lose her arm. After a while she gave up running from them, her heart had nearly stopped for the snow made her feet and legs feel like dead weight every time she stepped.  
Her heart felt like a hummingbird inside a cage as she lay on the freezing ground hearing their footsteps get closer and closer, her face was too numb to even feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. What was happening?!

" You may want to step aside." A voice that sounded like a soothing lullaby compared to the monster's snarls.

As she looked up her heart all but stopped there and then. The face of the voice was even more soothing, he was uniquely beautiful. He wore some sort of horned crown that looked golden with odd dark clothes that reminded her of Vikings. His face from what she could barely see was sharp and angular with spotless pale skin. The thing that drew her attention however was the color of his eyes. Green orbs that were the color of something she had never seen, something was behind them however, hurt and pain.

She didn't need to be told twice. She quickly scrambled from her position to behind him...the back was as good as the front.  
Shaking her head of her thoughts she stood and realized just how tall the the man was, her head barely reached his shoulders. He was almost giant like...

"Huh, you can't even be one of us. You mist hide away in that shameful Asgardian skin of yours." A much more sickening voice said, stepping around the strange man she shuddered, three of those things were peering at them with mocking red eyes. They were so damn tall and their skin reminded her too much of Avatars, their eyes looked like they were bulging out of their sockets.

Blinking she widened her eyes, ' you can't even be one of us'. What did that mean? This man couldn't be one of them, could he? There was no way...no way in hell.  
Her doubtful thoughts only increased when the man tensed next to her at the monsters words.

"Leave, now, before I destroy you. I'm sure Laufey won't take kindly to you threatening his new uh...business partner and his aqquatance." The man said completely avoiding the statement made by the giants.

"Next time the human won't be so lucky." That one sentence from one of those things things sent a terrifying shiver down the girl's spine. With one last menacing look from the one who had touched her arm they retreated back and she didn't dare look until the sound of crunching snow stopped.

She let out a breathe as the man spun on his heals to look at her. Regardless of the monsters she was once again struck with his beauty, she'd never seen someone so handsome before, unless she was counting Dean Winchester...but still.  
As he took his helmet off and tilted his head side to side probably because it was uncomfortable her breathe caught in her throat. His dark hair was slicked back slightly though parts still fell over the sides of his face, his skin was smooth and pale and his lips were thin.

As she went to stare at his green eyes she found he was already staring back at her with a strange look, it almost felt like scrutinizing.  
"What are you doing here human? It's dangerous in these...parts." The man said with a smirk that seemed to fit ln his face perfectly. Human?  
Clearing her throat she shook her head, this was so strange.

"First i don't even know where 'here' is, second my names Iris not human, third what were those things and fourth who are you?" Iris asked harshly though she softened a little when the man looked taken aback by her forwardness. "Oh and thank you for saving me."

The man straightened up at that and gave a small grin. His eyes twinkles with amusement and it suited him even more than the smirk though she had a feeling that He eyed the human thoroughly, she was tall for a Midgardian he supposed but she was still short, she had lovely light blonde hair that flew in different directions as the wind did, her eyes were an ocean color he had not seen in anybody before, she had small lips that were red and chapped and her skin was pale besides her arm that one of Laufey's frost giant's must have touched.

Bastards, and he was one of them, but she couldn't know that yet.

"This is Jotunheim, realm of the frost giants, my apologies Iris you are quite the curious cat but I'm afraid we must leave now before you freeze to death. Hold onto my arm, I shall teleport us to Asgard and you can tell me all about how you arrived here. Oh and I am Loki, King of Asgard.

* * *

**I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer this was mostly an intro, please please review and follow of you would like me to continue! :)**


End file.
